Unas raras vacaciones
by little.crazy.15
Summary: Los chicos salen de vacaciones y no tienen planes pero una amiga como caida del cielo les traira las vacaciones de su vida, xD habra amor cofcofyaoicocof, cosas raras, y uno que otro accidente. si lo se un feo summary
1. Chapter 1

**Unas raras vacaciones **

**Holitas c:  
Tenia algo de inspiración porque me fui de vaga a la playa y se me vinieron muchas ideas xD además u,u también es un intento de comedia r,r que tal vez no me salió**

Un día normal en la preparatoria de south park** (como si todo fuera normal ahí xD) **casi todos los alumnos esperaban tranquilamente el toque de la campana para vacaciones, faltaba unos minutos para salir, pero en un salón ya se había hecho la tercera guerra mundial, según el eso pensaba el profesor de historia.

-Riiiing- sonó la campana

-AL FIN LIBRES!-grito un chico de ojos rojos mientras salía corriendo del salón seguido de dos pelinegros, un rubio y dos castaños y un afroamericano.

Dejando atónitos a tres rubios y un pelirrojo.

-en verdad querían salir-dijo uno de los rubios con boina

-si nhg nos vamos-contesto otro rubio, y salieron del aula

_Afuera de la escuela._

-oigan siento que olvidamos algo-dijo clyde tratando de recordar que

-pues todos traemos nuestras cosas no-dijo stan, todos asintieron

-hmmm no creo que es a alguien-dijo damien viendo alrededor de ellos. Todos hicieron lo mismo que el de ojos rojos

-si a nosotros idiotas-contesto molesto kyle

-ni quien se acuerde de ti judío marica-molesto cartman tratando de hacer enojar al pelirrojo

-cállate gordo-le contesto molesto

-no estoy gordo sino fuertecito-le reclamo este, claro que ya no era gordo pues con 16 años y el gimnasio lo ayudaron- bueno como sea Wendy me está esperando adiós maricas-todos le hicieron caso omiso.

Pasaron varios minutos de silencio, ya que no sabían qué hacer.

-bueno y que hacemos-pregunto Kenny

-ehmm vamos a comer ¿no?-dijo stan, todos asintieron

En el centro comercial 

Todos se encontraban comiendo en tacobell idea de un castaño adicto a los tacos **(naaah en serio e,e), **todos platicando de cosas triviales, unos minutos después entra una chica pelirroja su pelo le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda, unos ojos cafés oscuros, de estatura baja, traía un pantalón de cuadros rojos y negros, botas, una blusa negra con un dibujito de un pollito y arriba de su cabeza traía otro pollito de peluche**(;D jojojo me metí en mi fic y si tengo un trauma con el pollito de prussia)**se acercaba a la mesa de los chicos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y con algo en las manos.

-hola mis tres lindos rubios y ternura de pelirrojo y stan- saludo tiernamente la chica mirando al los mencionados-hola idiotas-dijo seria mientras volteaba a ver a los otros chicos.

-hola lupita-saludaron los tres rubios y el pelirrojo, mientras que los otros le paraban el dedo, la otra nada mas gruño, pues unos días antes ellos le tiraron su lindo pollo al lodo y ella se molesto pero como es pacifista les puso laxante en su almuerzo, así que estaban peleados.

-que quieres loca- le contesto de mala gana damien

-damien no seas grosero-le regaño pip- que necesitas lupita-le pregunto esta le regalo una sonrisa.

-antes de decirles quiero preguntarles algo-dijo seria-tienen planes para todas la vacaciones-les pregunto, todos negaron con la cabeza, ella sonrió- que bien-.

-p...pero porque n...nos p...preguntastes eso-le dijo inocentemente butters, la chica le salió un hilo de sangre-amm lu..Lupita estas sa..san..grando- dijo algo asustado el rubio, mientras que pervertido frunció el seño, la chica se limpio y le regalo una sonrisa mientras le decía *es el calor*.

-que bien pues les diré- mientras se sentaba alado de kyle –iba caminando muy feliz por la calle pues iba a visitar a nathy que me estaba esperando en el parque porque quería practicar futbol y pues esperen ya cambie de tema bueno –se quedo pensando y todos la miraban raro-oww ya así y en eso vi un concurso de comer helado**(amo el helado)** y el premio eran boletos de avión para dos meses en florida y en eso saque mi celular y le dije a nathy que viniera rápido porque iba a concursar-dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

-aja y que perdiste y te dieron más helado- se burlo lamien, los otros se rieron y los menores y stan solo se quedaron callados, pero pronto se callaron al ver la sonrisa psicópata de la chica sabían que algo malo le pasaría.

-ejejeje no gane-dijo orgullosa

-y no te paso nada-pregunto algo preocupado el pelirrojo

-mmm creo que no se- sonrió tontamente-yo creo que me desmaye porque ya estaba en el hospital y nathy estaba ahí con jonna**(mis lindos amigos Cx)-**termino de contar la chica

-oh entonces ganaste los boletos y reservaciones del hotel- me pregunto stan, la pelirroja asintió-y donde están- la chica solo se encogió los hombros. En eso dos personas iba entrando, la primera era una chica de pelo chino y castaño hasta la mitad de la espalda, de ojos cafés, era unos centímetros más alta que la pelirroja, traía un short blanco, y una camiseta azul, tenis del mismo color que el short, y un balón en las manos, el otro era un chico alto y moreno, de pelo negro, traía una camiseta azul oscuro y un short negro, tenis blancos y los boletos de lupita.

-lupitaaa- grita la chica mientras corre a abrazarla.

-nathyyyy- lupita se levanta para devolverle el abrazo, pero la otra le da un golpe en la frente- a ver perra donde te habías metido eh eh**(u,u si mi amiga habla así) **cuanto que andabas con la otra(**si también es bien celosa xD con la otra) **no ya enserio te nos fuiste antes de que mi negro saliera del baño(**jojojo ella en realidad si le dice negro)**-le regaño

-perdón nathy pero es que tenía que contarles, jonna defiéndeme-le rogo al moreno- por favor-le puso carita de perro

-nathy no la regañes a de haber sido la emoción por eso se fue-le dijo este nervioso, mientras que los otros chicos solo se reían de que nathalie la regañara, la pelirroja los fulmino con la mirada, en eso stan se levanta y se dirige a ellos

-hola nathy entonces tu traes los boletos- le pregunto este a la castaña.

-hola stan si yo los traigo además que dicen van a ir o no con nosotros-pregunto esta con una sonrisa

-pues yo si-el chico le contesto con una sonrisa- y ustedes chicos- le pregunto a los demás, estos se levantan de la mesa y se dirigen con los otros.

-pues ya que no tengo nada que hacer si voy-dijo kyle

-yo..Yo tam..También quiero ir-dijo butters lo que provoco que nathalie lo abrazara, este se ruborizo

-yo también voy para cuidar a butters-dijo Kenny algo celoso

-como sea con tal de no estar en el infierno con mi padre-dijo el anticristo

-si iré-contesto pip

-nhg yo también-dijo tweek en eso la pelirroja se avienta hacia él y lo abraza, Craig solo gruñe y los separa

-yo también ire-contesto enojado y le paraba el dedo a lupita

-oww esta celoso-se burlo la chica mientras le devolvía la seña-jojo mírame, sufre yo si lo abrazo y tu no jajaja-se burlo la chica de forma infantil.

-perra-contesto este la chica se le avienta arriba y comienzan a pelear, todos los ignoran y siguen con el asunto del viaje.

-yo y token también iremos-dijo clyde emocionado agarrando del brazo al afroamericano

-es token y yo, tonto-le regaño kyle

-bueno como sea ya que todos dijeron que si entonces vamos a preparar las maletas-dijo Jonathan- oigan primero separen a esos dos-.

Después de separarlos, todos se dirigieron a sus respectivas casas para preparar las maletas y avisarles a sus padres que se irían de vacaciones a florida.  
_

**Hola otra vez x3  
este es mi segundo fic xC así que critíquenme pero no rompan mis sentimientos *llora como niña de 5 años*pero bueno se que tal vez no esté gracioso o no se ustedes esta a su opinión, y LOL me cole en mi propio fic y de paso a mis amigos, en el próximo tal vez meta a otra amiga que se parece casi a Craig( r,r es bien cabrona) bueno como dije soy novata en esto y espero que les haiga gustado dejen sus Reviews c:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola querida gente x3**

**Pues tenía tiempo libre Dx bueno es mentira siempre tengo un tiempo libre pero la flojera._. Ya tenía hecho este cap. pero en el celular y me daba un flojera de volverlo a escribirlo así que lo hice día sí y otros dos no xD lo sé soy una floja.**

**Así que los dejo leer :$ espero que les guste :A**

**Ok ya dejo de molesta disfruten leyendo**

_Al día siguiente_

Todos los chicos ya estaban en el aeropuerto, pues sus padres no tenían remedio ya que el viaje iba a ser de un día para otro, así que tuvieron que aceptar, faltaban 40 min. Para que despegara el avión y todos los chicos no subían a él, porque faltaba cierto rubio con boina y un ojirojo que fueron al baño.

-**nos vamos a florida, nos vamos a florida****~~-**canturreaba la pelirroja emocionada por el viaje, ya estaba cansando a todos por que seguía haciéndolo desde hace una hora y media.

-**calla o hare pedazos a tu maldito pollo**-le amenazo una chica de tez blanca, pelo negro hasta la cintura y lacio ojos, color cafés oscuro, que se podrían decir que son negros, traía puesto una blusa blanca con un gatito, pantalón azul, tenis negros y una chaqueta del mismo color que sus tenis, en los ojos de la pelirroja se asomaban pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos, eso hizo que tweek la abrazara, ya que ella era como su hermana mayor, aunque, podría decirse que es la menor por su raro comportamiento, pero aun así el la quería porque ella lo cuidaba mucho.

-**ya Dennise, sabes cómo es de sentimental la pulga (**_**uno que otro amigo**_** me **_**dice pulga por mi altura u,u) **_**y tu provocándola con su tonto pollo**-la calmo el pervertido del grupo, pero luego sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda, volteo y vio la mirada fulminante de la pelirroja.

-**tweeky dame un abasho para que se me quite lo triste **\*3*/- y se abalanzo sobre el, este la abrazo ya que no quería que se peleara con Kenny, sabiendo que terminaría muerto, ya que la pelirroja lo ha matado 5 veces, 3 por ser muy distraída y 2 porque se había encabronado.

-**agg como tarda pip, ya tenemos que subirnos al avión**-se quejo kyle

-**hay kyle déjalo seguro damien se lo ha de estar cochando* en el baño**-dijo divertida nathy,

-**nathalie no digas ese tipo de cosas en público**-llegaba un sonrojado ingles detrás de ella.

-**hmm entonces si es cierto, hicieron cosas en el baño**- dijo dennise con una sonrisa picara

-**que no carajo, yo no le haría nada a pip**,-se defendió damien.

**-pip que es esa machita roja que tienes en el cuello**- se metió en el juego la pelirroja.

-**eh! Donde** – se altero el británico y saco un espejo _**(e,e de donde habrá sacado el espejo?)**_, para revisarse el lugar dicho.

En eso todos los chicos empezaron a reir como locos, por la desesperación del chico por encontrar la dichosa manchita roja.

-**ehmm pip te acaban de mentir**-le dijo el anticristo sonrojado por la vergüenza, el rubio al escuchar eso se sonrojo violentamente.

-**agg ya v- vámonos al av-avion**- tartamudeo enojado, mientras se iba a la entrada del avión _**(LOL no me acuerdo como se llaman xD o.O enserio no me acuerdo)**_

_Minutos después de que el avión despego._

-**agg no se que será**-se quejaba stan

-**nathyyy la pusiste muy difícil**- lloriqueaba la pelirroja

-**la pulga tiene razón**- decía Kenny, la chica le enseño la lengua.

-**ya no quiero jugar es demasiado difícil adivinar**-decía Craig rindiéndose

-**de seguro ha de ser el avión**-dijo dennise ya enfadad porque nadie adivinaba.

-**no es el avión**-canturreo la chica de pelo chino.

-**SON LAS NUBES**!-grito damien muy emocionado.

-**yay damien gana-**grito nathy- hay que bailar para celebrarlo (a ella le encanta bailar cuando algo sale bien o solo anda happy).

Todos empezaron a bailar como estúpidos, eso es lo que veían sus amigos que se hundían mas en sus asientos por la vergüenza, ya que todos los pasajeros veían atónitos a los chicos que se habían parado de sus asientos, todos tenían lo mismo en mente "como carajo dejaron subir a idiotas como esos al avión".

Todos los chicos cayeron inconscientes en sus asientos, algo les había pegado en la cabeza, causa del golpe azafata encabronada que les había aventado quien sabe qué cosa.

-**a ver si así dejan de chingar**- dijo molesta la mujer, todos los pasajeros la veían con los ojos abiertos como platos, para luego aplaudir y los amigos de los inconscientes se hacían bolita en sus asientos del miedo.- **bueno pasajeros espero que sigan disfrutando su viaje, dentro de una hora llegaremos a florida**- dijo con voz tranquila y amable, los demás chicos la veían irse.

-**eso dio miedo**- dijo token al ver a clyde desmayado a lado del,

-**umm chicos creo que tweek se desmayo**- dijo kyle algo preocupado

-**nah déjalo nada de qué preocuparnos**- le dijo jonna- **pero la que si es mi linda nathy espero que no tenga nada en su lindo rostro**- dijo preocupado por su novia.

_Después del vuelo_

-**pasajeros por favor de bajar con cuidado-dijo la mujer mientras abría la **puerta del avión-**que tengan un lindo día, oh y a los amigos de los chicos que nos brindaron un hermoso baile, por favor de ponerles una camisa de fuerza y meterlos a un hospital metal o si no un sedante antes de subir un avión, gracias**-decía amablemente la mujer

-**que perra-**dijo Craig ofendido con lo que le dijo la azafata, se volteo y le hizo su típica seña.

-**agg maldita vieja, creo que me saco sangre**- se quejaba damien sobándose la cabeza.

-**no te quejes, por lo menos a ti no te mataron**- le reclamaba Kenny, ya que la azafata lo mato con lo que le había aventado.

-**yo digo que hay que regresarnos y matarla**- decía dennise molesta por el golpe.

-**SI!-** gritaron todos los que habían sido golpeados.

-**n-no creen qu-que están exa-exageran- ando**- decía butters nervioso viendo a todos que les salía un aura oscura de la espalda.

-**NO!-**le gritaron al rubio, este solo se escondió detrás de token.

-**hey chicos es mejor buscar a la persona que nos va a llevar al hotel no creen**-hablaba token, todos voltearon a verlo y asintieron

-**oiga la señorita que tiene un pollito en la cabeza**-grito un hombre a sus espaldas, lupita volteo al escuchar pollo.

-**ehmm me habla a mi**-dijo algo confusa la pelirroja.

-**si, puesto a que usted es la única en este aeropuerto que tiene un pollito de peluche en la cabeza**-decía el hombre con una gotita de sudor resbalando por un costado de su frente

-**oww que necesita-**pregunto la chica

-**bueno yo soy el encargado de llevarlos al hotel-**

**-ah está bien le llamare a mis amigos para irnos señor ehh… como se llama-**le pregunto al hombre, este le regalo una sonrisa antes de hablar.

**-me llamo Iván- **le contesto

-**muy bien señor Iván iré por mis amigos y nos vamos**- el hombre asintió y la chica se fue corriendo hacia sus amigos.

_No muy lejos de ahí._

Los otros chicos se encontraban comprando dulces y bebidas, ya que unos no habían comido, por estar inconscientes todo el vuelo.

-**hey chicos, ya encontré a la persona encargada de llevarnos al hotel-**llegaba la pelirroja corriendo con sus amigos, pero en eso cayó al suelo, sus ojos se empezaron a llenar de lagrimas, tweek al ver eso, sale corriendo directo hacia su hermana.

-**estas bien-**le pregunto preocupado**.**

**-s-si- **dijo mientras sollozaba, de pronto empezó a oler a**-CHURROS!- **la chica se levanta rápido y sale disparada a un puestos de churros, toda la gente que pasaba por ahí la veía raro y también veía a tweek.

-**oh Jesús esto es mucha presión**- y como la pelirroja sale disparado a una cafetería de ahí cerca. Lupita ya venía de regreso.

-**hey pulga que querías decirnos antes de que te calleras**-hablo el pervertido del grupo.

-**yo iba a… oww que rico churro**-

-**lupita no es mucho pedir pero dinos que si ya encontraste al la persona encargada de llevarnos**-le regaño stan

-**oh eso era lo que les iba a decir, si ya la encontré, así que vámonos**- dijo la chica agarrando sus maletas, todos los demás la siguieron.

Al llegar vieron al señor esperándolos afuera de una camioneta blanca y con el logo del hotel.

-**bien chicos denme sus maletas para guardarlas-**el hombre abrió la cajuela para meter las maletas. Craig y damien le pasaba las maletas y los otros se iban subiendo

_Varios minutos después._

-**señor Iván puedo prender la radio**-pregunto clyde.

-**claro que si**- le contesto el hombre

-**esperen dijo clyde que iba a prender el radio ¿no?-** pregunto confuso damien.

-**si**-contestaron todos al unisonó menos clyde

-**ustedes ya saben qué tipo de música pondrá**- dijo ya un poco desesperado, todos se quedaron callados viendo a damien con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-**no lo dejen prender la radio**-grito pip nervioso

Los chicos agarraron a clyde y lo aventaron a los asientos de atrás, el hombre solo los veía con una pequeña sonrisa.

_Dos horas después._

-muy bien ya llegamos-Iván se estaciono enfrente del hotel

-enserio, pensé que nunca llegaríamos-dijo jonna, todos se bajaron del auto para ver el hotel.

-oh por dios…es-

**Hola xD**

**T_T jumm yo se que debí subirlo hace ya varios días._. Pero la flojera r,r llego en el momento inesperado y como ya dije lo hice unos días si y otros no además estaba con lo de mi proyecto de español que era un comic :D dibuje y lo entregue la semana pasada D: no se cuanto me habrá puesto la vieja aquella. Lo bueno es que ya estoy de vacaciones C:**

**Bueno si les gusto y no estuvo aburrido que para mi yo creo que sí. Dejen sus reviews, pidan lo que quieran, critiquen y bla bla blá xD. Chao chao C:**


End file.
